


Morning Calm and Quiet

by 4always7caskett



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, dirty dirty dirty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett
Summary: No one should be awake before the sun has rise. Kaitlyn and Andrew try to quietly make waking up too early more exciting.





	Morning Calm and Quiet

“No one should be awake at this hour,” Kaitlyn groans. She flips away from Andrew in bed to stare at the ceiling. The sun is barely peeking up over the horizon making a weird shadow that’s suddenly become very interesting to her brain, rather than sleep. She is also acutely aware of the feel of Andrew’s finger pressing under her ribs, moving her sleepy gaze back to him beside her. 

“You’re right...no one should be awake at this hour.” He waggles his eyebrows at her, reaching to pull her body flush against his, chest to chest, hip to hip. She rolls her eyes, and her hips, knowing exactly what this is leading to and glances at the door to make sure it’s still locked. 

“You are going to be in so much trouble if you’re wrong,” she sighs, trying to look serious but his bed head, sleepy eyes, and ridiculously irresistible smile makes it hard to do much but let him take her lips between his. She hums happily as he wastes no time in deepening their kiss. 

Her head drops back as he begins to spread wet, open mouthed kisses on her neck. It’s strangely intimate and deeply undescribable, at this hour of the morning, in his family cottage, with the two twin beds pulled together (like they do until someone comes and beckons them to start the day and they pull them apart before anyone notices they’re sleeping together). 

“Do you think they know? Is that why we’re in here together?” He blows air against her skin, groaning undescriptly in response and keeps kissing her, pushing his t-shirt, that she’d claim to sleep in, to the side to move his lips across her collar bone. 

There was another room sitting empty or it would have made sense to put Kaitlyn with Julia or Andrew with Julia. His lips made it hard for her to even care what they may or may not assume. But she keeps talking anyway. 

“We live together in a shoe box apartment. I guess they figured we were the most used to sharing space,” Kaitlyn sounds like there is more to her thought but she doesn’t keep talking. He separates his mouth from her skin and looks up at her, seeing anxiety across her face at his lact of kisses. 

“Kait, no one knows. Just relax. We are here to relax.” He presses his lips steadily against her forehead and feels her body begin to soften into his, the stress falling from it and into his embrace. 

“Okay, yeah...like you said, no one should be up,” she giggles. Letting herself relax, she brings her hands up to run through his hair and encourages him to move his lips back against hers. His hands move from the chaste dip of her back down to the hem of the shirt, pulling it up slowly as she opens her mouth to deepen their kiss. 

He takes his time removing her shirt, letting his hands press hard into the groves of her back, massaging and pressing her closer against him. Finally, he reaches her shoulders and she, sighing, lets their mouths separate so he can finish taking her shirt off. 

“You have the best ideas,” he punctuates with kisses from her jaw, to her shoulders, to her collar bone, to her breasts, as he takes in all of her, here in bed with him. She can’t help the giggle that bubbles out of her as his hair, long and floppy, brushes against the sensitive skin of her under arm as he begins his ministrations around her areola. 

“I’m sorry,” she laughs, pulling at his hair and lifting his head up before he can just keep going.

“I know I’m not great, but come on, Kait,” he’s teasing and she knows it but she plays into it, anyway. She knows dangling perfection in front of his face will make him work for it. 

“Hmm, I think there is plenty of room for improvement.” His mouth falls open as he really takes in what seems to be genuine lack of satisfaction with his abilities to please her in bed. She’s smirking, but there’s a hint behind her eyes of something he’s unsure of. He doesn’t have much else going for him here, no previous experience and only a few months of this new intimacy with Kaitlyn. So he shifts his gaze, determined to please.

“Well then…” He moves back down to her body, nipping at the area surrounding her nipple rather than the gentle caresses of times before. In contrast to the eager and needy attention on her other breast, he ghosts his finger over the tip of her other nipple, teasing touch, teasing relief, without really giving any. 

On his second swoop of his finger, she let out a guttural shout he’s never heard from her before. His eyes fly open and without unlatching himself from her breast and disrupting his pace. He tries to get a look at her face and sees pure pleasure.

She shifts below him to capture his thigh between hers and he feels her wetness smear against his skin. She shudders at the contact and just feels it seap out of her and soak his skin in the spot where she settles. She slowly starts rocking against him, pressing hard until her juices are spread enough that her clit has some friction to bring a little relief. He moans, feeling a need to taste her stronger than he’d ever felt. 

Seeing her, breathing heavy, cheeks flushing, skin glistening, and eyes fluttering. Feeling her slow drag against his thigh, hearing her movements, wet skin against now equally wet skin, he certainly feels confident the aggressive attention to her breasts was a good move. 

He turns his focus to watch his finger flutter across the puckered skin of her areola, nails teasing the side of her nipple, chest quivering, breath uneven. In time with tugging her nipple with his teeth, he grazes the tip of her opposite nipple again, but she pushes up into his hand, needing so much more pressure. 

She screams, this time, as he takes the yet unbitten nipple into his mouth, luckily quieter than the shout from before. Her body arching off the bed, hips bucking against him, and searching out more of his touch. He releases her nipple with a pop and smirks up at her, satisfied her mind is changed, ready to slide into her and work them both to climax. 

She whines as he moves his thigh to pull down his boxers, and she yells her need to him. He reaches down pumping himself once, his hard cock twitching in his hand before her hand takes him in her grasps. He looks up at her, eyes wide as to what her next move is. 

“Hmm, but what else can you do for me first?” She is panting and her entire body is flushed which makes it less believable that all that wasn’t plenty improvement. But she’s not letting up, pushing his head back to her body, sliding her hand slowly up and down his erection before letting it go.

He moans as she reaches down and touches herself, showing him exactly were she wants his mouth. He hums, not intent on using words but instead showing her the peaks of her own pleasure, intrigued by what other noises he can get out of her. He drags his teeth down her navel, scraping, nipping, pulling at her skin, finding a freckle and suckling until he’s certain she’ll be left with a mark. 

She’s writhing against him, moans he can feel vibrating deep in her stomach, and he opens his eyes to look down and see her fingers slow drag on her clit.He takes her by the wrist, pinning her hands to the side.

“I’m showing you. No touching.”

He reaches her hip and can’t resist teasing her longer, his tongue sliding against the jut of her hip and into the dip where her abdomen meets her hip. She shutters, going back to her quieter noises, and motivating him to move on, needing to hear her scream. 

“Please,” Kaitlyn’s voice broke the morning silence, echoing on the walls. Her toes are dragging on his calves trying to bring him close enough to find some part of him to get friction against but he’s not letting her. 

He cocks his head to the side, raising an eyebrow at her as if challenging her to be louder as he slowly drags his tongue from her hip to the apex of her thighs, just above where her clit protrudes, begging for attention. 

He lets go of her hands to run his hands up her long legs, spreading them wide and settling between them with kisses to her inner thighs. She screams. She does, concerningly loud, but the pleasure on her face and the strong tangy scent of her arousal is enough to keep him from thinking of anything but getting his mouth tasting it, watching her fall apart as he laps as much of it as he can. 

Her entire body is rising and falling with her breathing as he lowers his face to bed level. He sees all of her. She’s quivering, dripping for him, soaking the sheets below her, wetter than he’s ever seen her before. He slides his index finger between her folds eliciting another scream as she grips the sheets, trying not to squirm more than she already is. 

She’s desperate in a way he didn’t know he could get her as he runs through the silky moisture of her arousal. 

Then, it’s his middle finger, soaked with her arousal, and each finger individual until his entire right hand is dripping with her. Her loud moans are consistent, to the rhythm he’s set, in and out, in and out. She’s warm and soft on the inside. 

“Open your eyes,” he says, voice calm and even. He takes the hand that hadn’t been in her to press pressure to her as he lifts the hand wet with her up. 

“Watch me enjoy you. You taste amazing.” And he dips his fingers into his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut. The taste of her makes his dick twitch, he feels himself leak with want. He doesn’t let his mouth shut enough so that she can see his tongue swirling, making sure to get every last bit of her before sucking them off completely and releasing them. 

Her mouth is hung open wide as she feels herself still growing more wet, turned on more than she knew she could be. 

“You want to see how good you taste?” She just nods, incapable for words, sitting up in hopes it speeds up the process, shortens the distance to taste herself. She’s never done it before. 

He doesn’t enter her, instead sliding just to the side of her clit and under her lips, against velvety soft skin and then shows her his dripping fingers again. He can tell she’s trying not to moan or buck against him as she watches him work her. She pushes up farther and meets him, mouth open, waiting to taste. 

Her eyes are barely managing to stay open but he can see she’s curious as he brings his fingers to her mouth, dragging one against her lip, leaving a trail of her cum. She licks it eagerly and moans, dipping her head to take his fingers into her mouth. She yells around him at the flavor of herself, and flops back onto the bed in order to free her own hand. 

He looks at her in shock as she reaches down and touches herself…”hey, no,” he says, until he realizes he wants to taste more and she slides her tongue over her fingers. He thanks all powers that he doesn’t come right then and there, seeing her own arousal dripping from her fingers and into her mouth.   
“Ahhh, yes, more, Andrew, more,” she yells, pushing his head down her body. 

He settles again between her thighs and uses two fingers to separate her silky folds and hold them open. Taking a final moment to admire the constant drip of arousal, he smirks at her expectant gaze and dives towards her. 

His lips kiss the skins right below her clit, and she screams so loud this time she does pull over a pillow and holds it over her mouth to muffle whatever else might come out of her. His lips are sliding so much against her he has to take moment to just lap at her juices until she’s not so slick and he can create some friction. He takes a slow drag from right below her clit down through the lips and back up again. He nips at her folds and soothes by suckling them. She’s writhing. She’s crying into the pillow. Shouting his name and “oh yes” on a loop. 

He lets go of one leg to pump his throbbing erection. He’s twitching, aching, dripping. They’re both so close and he wants to watch her fall apart so bad but he won’t last if she doesn’t do this. If he doesn’t let her finish soon. 

Spreading a hand on her low abdomen to hold her down, Andrew slides up her and finally sucks her clit into his mouth, scraping it. Her entire being comes out in a scream and as it’s quieting, he turns his head, slides his thumb to cover the top half of her clit and sucks the bottom into his mouth. 

“Ahhh yes,” she yells, full volume, pillow discarded, bucking so hard against him the single hand isn’t enough to keep her down. Her legs wrap around his shoulder, holding him in place as she completely shudders against him, panting his name. He’s pressing down on her clit and rubbing it in circles and lapping up every last bit of wetness dripping from her as her orgasm slows down. 

Her legs fall open and she sighs, “cum in my mouth,” seeing his throbbing cock and pulling at him until the tip was a centimeter from her mouth. She looks up expectantly and takes him all the way in, her hand cupping his balls, and bobbing up and down his length. 

“Fuck, Kait, fuck.” His voice isn’t any quieter than she’s been and it only takes one more pump and then her tongue swirling his tip before he bucks into her mouth and he spills hot into her mouth. She keeps bobbing, her hand following the motion until he’s emptied into her. 

Then, she winks, and swallows every last drop, licking her lips as he moves back and collapses against her. She releases him, shoving him back with a smirk. 

“Shit,” she giggles, “that was so good.” 

He turns and grabs her hand, twining their fingers together. They’re a sweaty mess, morning breath mixed with each other’s cum. 

“You’re a screamer, who knew.”

She blushes and pulls him in for a long kiss. 

“It’s early, no one should be awake at this hour.”


End file.
